A NEW RULE
by Nic'sim87
Summary: A New Rule...Harry getz some power...Harry getz married. Harry has a son...Voldie is DEAD as a Doornail...Harry wants to RULE THE WORLD...Ain't LIFE GRAND?


Disclaimer: You should know by now who owns this stuff. Right?

**A NEW RULE**

A Wizard of 15 of proper age

Shall receive his gift

Once the day his birth has passed

His power it shall reveal

More powerful than even Merlin

But yet born of him

The great battle be won

Shall the gifted leave his world

To return 5 after it ends

With a child and new threat

5 years after the dark has doomed

Another of this kind comes

The Wizard born of Merlin

And son unite to defeat this foe

But the world will not know

Of what the price has been

With powers so great

That the world is in his grasp

One savior will come to end his threat

But this savior is... he.

-Prophecized by 'The Five Elements'

* * *

It was the night of his birth when it all happened. Quickly as the pained sensation came it had disappeared. Automatically anger rose from within him. Not knowing what he was doing, his surroundings bust into flames then to piles of ash. it all happened so quickly that he had no time to respond. Only he and his belongings survived the incident. But before leaving the spot to call for help something made itself clear. He knew things that he never would have known. He could feel his magical power surging from him to around him. Rapidly he changed into whatever he thought. He had gained the power of shapeshifting and also the abilities of these forms. A moment later wizards and witches started popping out of nowhere.

"Harry are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes Mr.Weasley. But I'm afraid that I have no idea of what just transpired here."

"Now Harry we have a problem as to where you are going to stay for the time being."

"Mr.Weasley I have a suggestion, why don't I just stay over at Hogwarts?"

"Hmmm, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. OK then Harry let's get you to him while the investigation team does their job."

At that Harry and Mr.Weasley took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. Where surprisingly enough Dumbldore was waiting. Also with him were Remus and a Shaggy Black Dog.

"Harry we got worried after the ministry informed us of the magical activity at your Uncle's place"Dumbldore said relieved.

"Headmaster I don't know what happened, it all happened so fast."

"Harry if you do remember something please tell one of us"Remus added to Dumbldore's sentence.

"Albus I would like to suggest that for Harry's Safety and well being that he stay over at Hogwarts."Arthur said.

"Sure. We were planning to do the same thing until this incident."

"Headmaster, what's the situation on the war?"Harry asked.

"Still being kept a secret by the Minister of Magic." was the answer.

"He still thinks that it's safer not to know than to know."Remus added again.

So then the group decided it best to continue the conversation the next morning.

* * *

The day of the last battle, both the magical and non-magical world had suffered too many loses. Both sides, the darkness and the light knew that the day had come of the final showdown. Not many were known not to ever return from the battle, but these brave souls knew more lives would be saved if they succeeded.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, the rest of the Weasleys were some of these brave souls. But only two were sure not to return, namely Harry Potter and another.

Both sides met in an open deserted area, much more precisely the Sahara Desert. Both sides took their positions for the final duel. Led by Harry a bunch of powerful Aurors charged at Lord Voldemort and most of his inner circle. While the others attacked the rest of the dark forces.

Harry was finally facing Tom Riddle at the core of the battle field, the very spot he had wanted to be in ever since he discovered his new powers. Tom struck first with the cruciatus curse unfortunately for him it just dissolved as it hit Harry. Who retaliated with one curse, much like the cruciatus curse but much more painful. Tom surprisingly was able to block off the attack. sending his own version Harry's way with the same effect as his last. Harry's efforts also ended up the same way. Unlike those fighting others who most of the time successfully made contact with their versions of spells. Both Tom and Harry were having no such luck. Then out of Harry's imagination came creativity, out of creativity came the spell. First he threw his wand away not needing it. Then he cast a black smoked circle in the air. Followed by an S-shaped rift in it's center. Just as Tom shouted the Killing curse, Harry thrust his closed fist into the floating circle, punching a hole through it. Then as the curse hit Harry's hand it dissolved into the circle turning it into a glowing emerald green circle. Suddenly Harry took back his hand and the aired circle with the black S-shaped rift burst into thousands of balls of green death-like flames. At every contact with Tom's body, bones could be heard being snapped as his blood could be visibly seen oozing from his shrieking and screaming body. This made all the others stop what ever it was that they were doing and to just look at the sight of the slowly deteriorating Lord Voldemort. Once the flames had fizzled out all that was left of Tom was ash that seemed to have formed themselves into the shape of the 'Dark Mark'. The signaling sign of his death and the end of the war.

The Death Eaters all over quickly turned themselves in, willingly accepting defeat. Harry's friends and anyone else close by ran to him, but before anyone but Virginia Weasley reached him the two vanished into thin air. Everyone present knew they were a couple and just thought that they wanted to just spend some private celebration time together alone.

Right after Ginny graduated she and Harry got married. The battle was when Harry turned 20, right on the day of the beginning was the end.

* * *

Weeks had already passed but the couple never returned. Searches were then made for the hero Harry Potter and his wife. But still they weren't found. Four months after the searches begun they were ended because of some new unknown threat, Harry Potter could wait when the world was at stake. The Minister was soon after replaced by Percy Weasley.

The problem was this countless captured Death Eaters has gone missing, disappearing suddenly from Azkaban, some of these cases were those who were also given the Kiss.

Dozens of Auror composed search parties were sent out to track them down. Just like the Hero Hunt not one was found maybe for the occasional dead Death Eater. A month later after the start of the searches, graves of Death Eaters who had died in the first or second war became empty, except those kept under the watchful eyes of the Ministry.

Not even the most powerful of wizards or witches could find an answer to the current situation. Dumbledore himself was puzzled. No books of magic or prophecy had an answer.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean there is an island concealed and protected by both magic and muggle technology. All inhabitants of this unplottable island are magic and most of whom are currently missing. Two of which are most missed by the Wizarding World.

The Masters of this Isle were none other that Harry Potter and Virginia Potter. Ginny now is 6 months pregnant with her first. She had decided earlier to stay in a room somewhere on the island inside the technological and magical fortress. Always being accompanied Five creatures of applied magic. This group was known to the island's population as

'The Companions', all of which had eyes just like their master's, Emerald Green eyes proving their special magical capabilities. All of them also had the ability to speak in English.

All the inhabitants called their leader not by his first name nor last name. They all called him either as boss or as Shadow. Ginny on the other hand was allowed to be called by her nickname, Ginny.

The island wasn't always about seriousness but also about fun. Everyone had their own schedule.

Harry now had a growing island of followers and believers that it looked enough to start his quest for world domination. But this could only begin once his soon to be son reached the age of understanding of 5 years.

* * *

One month before the new war was to begin.

Harry decided to send letters to those whom he knew still believed him alive. Along with these letters were at least three resurrected Death Eaters. These chosen few willingly went for the chance of pleasing their master and a bit of fun. These letter were sent to the following people:

a.Percy Minister of Magic

b.Ronald and Wife Chuddly Cannons Keeper and H. Transfigurations teacher

c.Fred and George The Wheeze's owners

d.Arthur and Molly retired

e.Bill and Charlie same jobs

f. Albus retired, for now

g.Sirius and Remus Teaching careers

h.Some other high positioned freinds in other countries Ministers of Magic

That's the list.

Harry's Followers were still called Death Eaters. This included their families. Harry sent Draco Malfoy, Pansy Malfoy and his son Sayden Potter to a special couple namely Ron and Hermione.

Then the messages and messengers were off. Apparating to their destinations.

* * *

Sayden, Draco and Pansy arrived at their desired destination at around lunch time. So they decided that before sending the message and the prank they would go eat out at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Hermione and their son had also decided to have lunch there. As Draco and Pansy made their entrance Sayden from behind them saw his uncle, aunt and cousin. He left Draco and Pansy at a table while he with some mischief in his eyes walked up to his relatives.

"Excuse me are you Ronald Weasley?" Sayden asked.

"Yes I am, why?" Ron answered.

"Great, and my PoP said that you'd recognize who my parents were. So can you?"

"Umm sorry but I don't think I know them."

"Draco!"Sayden shouted for the whole place to hear.

Draco and Pansy shot up to their feet then immediatly walked to the boy.

"Nice to see you Weasley." Draco smirked.

"D-D-Draco" Ron said with a shaky voice.

Hermione at the moment wasn't with him neither was his Richard.

"Umm Draco are you this boy's father?" Ron asked unsure of the question.

"Nope, but here's a letter that should tell you who is."

With that Draco apparated off somewhere with Pansy. Leaving a not so defenseless Sayden with his uncle. As Hermione and Rich ( as his nickname was) returned to a pale-faced Ron.

Ron just handed her the letter which she read aloud after reading it with her eyes for all to hear as the letter stated.

" ' Now I wonder as to why I was left in charge. But of course because I killed their leader. But no need to worry about me just worry about yourselves. If my son leaves without his uncle, aunt and cousin. A small crater shall be found where the Leaky Cauldron stands. Yours Sincerely, Grand Master Shadow and Virginia W. Potter. ' " was what Hermione read.

"Don't worry so much people. The crater thing was just some prank to see how you'd all react to a threat."Sayden said.

Then after everyone calmed down Sayden pulled up a chair and sat with hs relatives.

"Umm, Sayden was it. We know your mother, but we've never heard of anyone by the name of Shadow." Hermione pointed out.

"Could you describe your father for us?" Ron asked.

"Sure. He has unruly black hair that no matter what spell he uses he can't tame it. He also has Emerald Green eyes like mine. And He said that he once had a scar above his left eye. Oh yes and his most prized material possesion is his out dated 'Firebolt' broom." Sayden ended.

"No it can't be."Ron said in disbelief.

"But Ron look closely at the similarities." Hermione said.

"Hey, Sayden you kinda look like my Dad's best freind"Rich said.

"I know that already my mom's gonna kill my Dad when she finds out he let me come here with only my babysiters."Sayden told hi cousin.

"So Umm Sayden your Dad doesn't go by the name of Harry Potter does he?" Ron asked.

"I think he does, my just calls him Harry and Draco calls him Potthead during free time. So I guess that would be his name." Sayden answered.

Then he stood up and apparated back home. Ron and family were about to rush off to the ministry when five Cloaked and Masked Death Eaters entered the place.

The leader confidently took of her mask to reveal who she was. As much as her bodyguards protested, she still did take it off showing her brother her face.

"Long time no see Ron." Ginny said.

"G-G-Ginny?" Ron said shakily to family once more.

"Yes now hold on first I have some buisiness." she said as she turned around to face her bodyguards.

"Go back to base and leave me alone before I tell 'the companions' that you've been bullying me again." she threatened them before they decided to leave.

"Ginny, I'm so glad to see you."Ron said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah me too Ginny." Hermione said and then did the same.

"Sure you did, well I did too but Harry wouldn't allow me to visit."

"Why's that ?" Hermione questioned.

"Something to do with tutoring Sayden. Do you know where he went?"

"Yes he said he was going home."Ron said.

"Oh Shit look at the time Harry is so going to kill me now that I'm late for the meeting again. So umm if you guys want to contact me send Snape an Owl. Ok?"

"Ok Ginny" They said as they saw her vanish.

That was when they were finally able to go to the ministry.

* * *

Back on the island of Shadows.

Ginny arrived just in time for the meeting. Harry wasn't as disappointed as she thought. But Sayden seemed to be for some reason. The Conference room was starting to get filled in by Harry's group of generals over the magical people and magical creatures.

The meeting began as it always did a quick conjuring of whatever drinks the participants wished and some crackers. Afterwards the meeting truly began . Harry gave each General their list of responsibilities for the first day of the attack. Each section having separate responsibilities. Draco Malfoy and wife were in charge of various attacks all over the world. Severus Snape was in charge of the Spy Divisions duties. Crabbe and Goyle were heads of communication. Hex an adult basillisk was in charge of those creatures with devilish intensions. Slasher a dragon was in charge of the reptilian forces. Faye a fairy was in charge of healing. Godric a fiery Phoenix was that of magical security. Hedwig was the Companion in charge of ' The Companions '. There were a few more to the lot of generals.

After the meeting all of them were allowed to set their own schedules so as to be sure that each would be ready on the morning of the beginning. Sayden went on his way to school. Ginny went to do some errands. While Harry to do some more work and letter sending.

* * *

At the Ministry

When Ron and family arrived at the Main Ministry of Magic building, they found everyone there in chaos. Wizards and Witches running here and there, not one minded the new arrivals. Ron walked up to the security counter to talk to the Witch at office.

"Excuse me." Ron said.

"Yes. How may I help you Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Well what exactly is going on here? Everyone is in a paniced state."

"Oh that. The Minister received a letter from some Death Eaters. By the way he's expecting you for some reason."

"Then we'll be on our way then or are you goping to escort us there?"

"Sorry. Almost forgot. Follow Me."

The family followed her to Percy's office, the door to the room had a gold plated sign which read ' Minister of Magic's Office ' .The witch opened the door and they walked in.

Percy was sitting iin his chair with a worried look on his face. Albus was also there but not as worried. In the room were a few other people, mainly those who received letters from Harry. But there were also 5 people in the room wearing hooded cloaks sotting on a bench.

"Percy, everyone what's wrong?" Ron asked dreading the answer.

"As if you don't already know. Sit down while our guests here explain." Percy said.

The five figures brought down their hoods revealing who they were. Who they were surprised all in the room. For the People standing there were either thought dead or mising.

Namely the first Harry Potter, then Virginia Potter, third Draco Malfoy, fourth Lucious Malfoy , lastly with much shock, former Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Now that all the recipients are here I would ask you Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic of Britain to surrender your wizarding country to me. This demand comes with the threat of an attack on the most populated non-muggle place under you supervision, Hogsmede and Hogwarts. Accept or deny, I need the answer now." Harry told percy loud enough for anyone outside to hear with a commanding tone of voice.

"No. I will not do such a thing and there's nothing you can do about my decision." Percy said with a reknewed confidence as Minister.

"Very well then Percy Minister of Magic. On my birth date the Light shall lose 50 of their number. Have a nice Day Ladies and Gentlemen. My wife will be staying for awhile so don't worry she won't do anything to endanger your lives for now." Harry finally said before he and three of the five vanished.

"Percy I would suggest you spread the word rather than keep it secret like the last Minister of Magic." Albus suggested.

"I will do that immidiately. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm late for a meeting." He said then left. Followed by anyone else who had work.

The only people left in the room were Remus, Sirius and Albus.

"Ginny explain you involvement in this thing. Please?" Sirius asked.

"Umm.Sorry guys but i'm not here for an interogation but rather for a visitation." She answered.

"Then please just your part in this." Albus said

"Umm, okay. I'm his wife and his third in command, next to our son Sayden."

"Ginny why are you only 3rd?"Sirius asked.

"Because I'm not much of a leader and everyone with us treats me more like their little sister rather than their boss. Something like what Ron used to do with me before I got married."

"Well then what do you have in mind to do now?" Remus questioned out of curiosity.

"Put in our orders for some new supplies we'll be needing. Why?"

"Mo reason just curious."

"Before I go you can contact us either through Snape or through a Dementor named D he can speak and understand English." With that said she vanished like those other four with her earlier.

Then with that little expirience done the three in the room left for Hogwarts to solvesome of their own problems. Also because of the fact that it was almost dinner time.

* * *

The morning of the beginning, somewhere inside the Forbidden Forest, the Dark Forces were having a little meeting before the first true attack on the Light.

Afterwards Harry set his generals and their corresponding forces into their positions. Some were already sent into Hogsmede wearing disguises that even folled themselves when they tried these on. His second in command was one of those inside the place. His duty was to organize everyone into attack positions. Harry's third in command was sent to attack Hogwarts after all forces of the light were centered at Hogsmede. She was assisted by Faye head of the healing department of magics. The Reptilian Force was positioned in the shadows awaiting the signal. The signal was the new ' Dark Mark ' being shot into the sky by the Grand Master. This mark resembled that of Tom Riddle's, except this one had a golden lightning bolt and a red dragon in the background. This signal or sign would glow the brightest Emerald Green.

Sayden, the 5 year old second in command acted like he was a 15year old, but wasn't. Organized everyone into position, his group of a hundred mixture of forces were separated into groups of fives located at different points in the place. ' The Companions ' were among them, except they were spread out into the dark shadows. The attack was to start at 12 noon, the time when most of the Hogwarts students were in the place.

Virginia, third in command was preparing the techs for the battle. Her group's job was to punch holes into the castle, not necsesarilly big ones. Faye organized those who would pilot the techs.

Draco, general of the airial forces during the attack hidden in the forest with the different elementedly armed dragons and techs, and their respectful pilots. His wife was obviously with him, calming the dragons for the attack.

The Dark Forces, all those countless followers of Harry Potter. Their job in this was to capture and not to kill fifty from the light to be initiated into the Darkness. They would only forfitt their lives if they refused the only once asked offer.

* * *

12 noon. Attack.

The signal was shot into the sky, Dark forces made themselves known only operatives did not. Light forces, young and old started casting their sheilds for the battle. Sayden accompanied by another 5 year old named Charise, the dauhter of Draco Malfoy were rounding up the students along with some of those they commanded. The students were set for protection because this battle was strictly between the adult, not for children.

Ministry Wizards immidiatly started appearing out of nowhere retaliating but not succeeding in their futile attacks. Aurors were weakening, civilians started to join in the fight, but it still didn't help the light.

Only a few wizards and witches seemed to hold out. Namely the key figures who received the letters and the special audience. The attack information wasn't passed on to the rest of the population.

25 Aurors were already put out of commision and were already being transported by the Airial Force under Draco. Then as the 50th of the light had been lost to the light The Grand Master came out of his position...

"Everyone! Back to base, Now!" Harry shouted.

"Right!" his commanders and generals shouted back.

"Agents remain!" was his second's order.

Then they all left, all except Ginny and Faye. Who decided to stay a few more minuites. None of their forces minded as long as Ginny was with a ' Companion ' . Even her husband and son didn't mind. So the two waited patiently for anyone to notice her, for the students weren't going anywhere as long as the damaged in battle train remained out of commision.

* * *

Only an hour passed.

Several seventh years noticed the two black cloaked and masked figures sitting on the castle lawn. They group of students approached the two with much caution, wand outs ready for an ambush of some sort.

Sensing the closing movements of the nearby students Ginny and Faye made their Dark Force uniforms change into the normal garments they usually were seen in.

"Hello you can return your wands now the attack has ended. Me and my companion won't harm you. " Ginny said with her back to the group of five students.

"H-how did you know we were here?" one asked.

"Paul, is that a way to greet you Aunt?" Ginny responded.

"What?" Paul said shocked.

"I'm your father's youngest sibling or have you forgotten the fact while I was away?"

"Aunt V? That you? Sorry. Hello, nice to see you again I think."

"If you're here where's my uncle?"

"Umm with the forces at home.Why?"

"Forces?"

"Those people attacking Hogsmede and Hogwarts. He ws the shouting the retreat."

"You two are hostiles, felas wands back out even if they're unarmed. Two of youcall a professor."

"Hold on a sec Paul we'll be right back" one said before running off to find an Auror or the Headmaster.

Several minuites later the two were back with the Headmaster , the Minister and a reserve Auror. Albus, Percy and Ron were surprised to see who the students found.

"Hello guys, decided to stay for a bit. Percy you really are an idiot. Not protecting your lot also having your son left with two weak wizards with me and my companion." Ginny said.

"Ginny what do you really want?" Percy asked.

"The revalation of the magical community to the muggle world. Unless you want a repeat of today's incident. That will be all for my visit. See you guys later." Ginny said before standing.

"Avada Kadavra!" four of the students shouted simultaneously while pointing their wands at the two hostiles.

Instead of killing Ginny and Faye it fizzled out at the touch. Then the two jumped into the air and were caught by the claws of the Hungarian Horntail named Slasher.

Then they just vanished under a really strong invisibility spell.

The 8 people then decided to do as they were told and inform everyone of the now present threat.

* * *

The Great Hall packed with Ministry Wizards.

* * *

A/N continue later 


End file.
